Thomas the Tank Engine Kiddie Rides
Thomas & Friends (known until 2003 as Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) is a long-running British TV show that has aired ever since 1984. Between 1994 and 2007, various kiddie rides from that show were released. There exists some knock-offs and Japanese/Asian kiddie rides as well. Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) versions In 1994, Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) released a big kiddie ride based on the titular character. Inside the ride is a red dashboard with a Rolling Road display and 4 buttons: Thomas (blue), The Fat Controller (yellow), James (red), and Percy (green). The sounds go as follows: * Thomas - You're a really useful engine! * The Fat Controller - I need you to help the other engines! (''From the episode "One Good Turn") '' * James - Whistle * Percy - Steam (whistle for some Stamar releases) All whilst the S1-7 theme tune plays, Robin Mitchell Junior's announcements are featured when you either insert less coins or when the start button is flashing. In 1995, Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) released a miniature version of Thomas, features the same buttons, soundboard, and announcements as before. Re-releases/Other versions Big Thomas * Versions with the rare prototype Miss Mitchell announcements exist. * Versions with the BOT1 board exist. * Versions of the Big Thomas with a Stamar motherboard exist. * At Kingsland Shopping Centre In Dalston A Very Faulty Big Thomas With Stamar Board Was Spotted. * The Stamar Versions Theme Quality Varies, From Very Good Audio Quality To Very Bad Audio Quality. Mini Thomas * Most releases have the 1995 announcements. * Versions with the BOT1 board exist. * Versions of the Mini Thomas with a Stamar motherboard exist. * The V3, V5 & V7 Mini Thomases have the speaker below the seat, but the V1, V2, V4 & V6 have it on the dashboard. * There exists a refurbished V1/V2/V4/V6 Mini Thomas with the JR face and the BOT1 board. It can be found in Gloucester Arcade Shopping Cetnre. * At Jacksons Amusements, A V6 Mini Thomas With Stamar Board Was Spotted That Has A Different Sound On The Percy Button. Another One Can Be Found In Stockport. * Some Models Of The V6 And V7 Have Horrible Quality Theme Song * At Mothercare In Team Vally, A Low Pitched V5 Was Spotted, Also The Ending Bit Of The Audio Is Cut Off. Jolly Roger version In 2006, Jolly Roger re-made the Thomas & Friends ride after Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) shut down, which features a new design and a new dashboard. It still plays the S1-7 theme. Other versions * A Video Option was released in November 2006. * At The Villager Pub and Hotel in Ingoldmells, a version was spotted that has stickers of Percy, Thomas himself, and James. * For German releases and some later models, the ride plays the S8-10 theme instead of the S1-7 theme. Kiddy Rides Australia/Ride On! Entertainment versions In 2000, Trevor Spriz (1941-2012) Built A U-Drive Thomas Ride For Ride On. It Features A Voice Over About Going To The Mountaiins, But A Few Said About The Beach Instead In the 2000s, Kiddy Rides Australia released the Thomas & Friends Carousel featuring Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks. A Lo-boy version was made by Ride On! Entertainment as well. * The KRA and the RO!E Lo-boy (V1) versions have a voiceover and play the S1-7 ending theme. * The V2 of the Lo-boy carousel plays Engine Roll Call. * Most have Ride On!'s new announcements. * Some have Ride On!'s old announcements. * Some Thomases on the KRA Thomas Carousel ride has no controls, and some have the same controls as the Jasper the Steam Engine Carousel, also by KRA/RO!E. * 2-seater versions of the KRA Thomas Carousel exist, which one of the Troublesome Trucks is carrying coal. "Mad Bomber" Thomas In an unknown year, Japan or Taiwan made their own versions of the Thomas & Friends kiddie rides, once again, featuring Thomas himself. Two versions exist of the standalone Thomas ride, one with a grey roof and siderods, a black smokebox saddle, white frame extentions, and one button. Another has a black roof and frame extentions, white siderods, a blue smokebox saddle, and two buttons. There also exists these rides with train tracks: one with Thomas himself and another with Thomas pulling Annie. This Possible Knock Off Is Nicknamed Tye "Mad Bomber Thomas" As It Makes A Bommerman Sound. Korean Thomas In an unknown year, a Korean kiddie ride company made their own Thomas ride. The Korean Engine Roll Call plays while the ride is in motion. The button features several SFX, like a guard's whistle, a police car siren, railway crossing bells, and a steam engine whistle. Videos: Thomas The Tank Engine Kiddie Ride (R.G Mitchell V1) RG Mitchell Thomas The Tank Engine Kiddie Ride (V2) Thomas The Tank Engine Kiddie Ride (RG Mitchell V3) Thomas The Tank Engine Kiddie Ride (RG Mitchell) (With Stamar Board) Thomas Kiddie Ride (RG Mitchell, Mini, V1) Mini Thomas The Tank Engine Kiddie Ride (R.G Mitchell V3) Thomas Kiddie Ride (RG Mitchell, Mini, V4) Thomas Kiddie Ride (RG Mitchell, Mini, V5) RG Mitchell Mini Thomas Kiddie Ride (With Stamar Board) Thomas Kiddie Ride (RG Mitchell, Mini, Stamar With Video Option Sound) R.G. Mitchell Mini Thomas the Tank Engine Kiddie Ride (V7.5)| Same As Previous Video, But Speaker Under Seat Thomas Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger) Thomas Kiddie Ride (Jolly Roger, Video Option) U-Drive Thomas Kiddie Ride (V1) Thomas And Friends U Drive Thomas Kiddie Ride(V2) Thomas & Friends Kiddie Ride in Japan|The "Mad Bomber" Thomas ride (Grey Roof Version) 토마스와 친구들 장난감 기차 타기 Thomas and Friends Train Ride おもちゃ Томас โทมัส ของเล่น 라임튜브|The Korean Thomas & Friends kiddie ride Category:Licensed Rides Category:Rides released in 1994 Category:Rides released in 1995 Category:Rides released in 2006 Category:Rides released in 2007 Category:Rides released in 2010 Category:Rides based on HiT shows Category:Rides by Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) Category:Rides By Jolly Roger Category:Rides That Use A PCM-001 Board Category:Rides That Use A PCM-002 Board Category:Rides That Use A BOT-1 Board Category:Rides that use a Stamar board Category:Rides Rereleased In 1996 Category:Rides Rereleased In 2000 Category:Rides Rereleased In 2010 Category:Rides By Ride On Entertainment Category:Carosels Category:Cute Category:Rides Voiced By Mrs Mitchell Category:Rides by Jolly Roger